


Five Years

by christarennerston



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You asked to bump into a good looking guy, but as usual, lay luck was against you when you bumped into him





	

Walking home was so boring, I despised it with a passion. People always bumping into me rudely or stepping on my toes, it was ridiculous. For once I want to bump into someone handsome so that maybe I can make an impression.

'Oh, why did it have to be him? Please, God, I take it back, I don't want to bump into a sexy guy.' It was too late, the inevitable touch that made my eyes look into his began the chain reaction.

'Maybe I can get away before I'm recognized,' I thought, hurrying to cross the street. I froze when a hand touched my shoulder, my name said loud enough to hear over the surrounding people.

Those blue eyes seemed to be afire as he looked at me, a smile on his thin lips. His hair was longer than I remember, showing off the blonde curls he use to always try to hide. He was definitely taller than I remember.

"H-hello, Magnus, long time, no see," I smiled at him, trying to keep calm as I placed a lock of hair behind my ear.

Magnus removed his hand from my shoulder, the heat from his touch still there as those warm hands slid into his pockets. "Has been awhile, hasn't it? How long, about-"

I cut him off from guessing as I said, "Five years."

"Is that all? Felt longer on this end. How about we have us a drink and we talk? No need to be in the way of everyone."

I nodded and followed him to the pub that was close by, my heart pounding in my chest. Had it seemed longer because he missed me? Or was it because he was doing so well without me that if felt like forever ago?

The place was quiet as we stepped in, only a couple of patrons and the bartender. We sat at a table in the corner, the sun set shining on us from the windows. The sun made him more beautiful than he already was, hitting him just right to form shadows and make his hair glow with all the different colors.

The two of us sat in silence, wondering what to say. "I'm waiting for the crickets to chirp." Magnus seemed to frown as he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh, you know, in the old cartoons where the audience is in complete silence and all that can be heard is a lone cricket."

"Ah, I get it now. Guess that's your way to get me to talk, then?" His smile was beautiful, pearly whites shining.

"That and you were the one that invited me." I looked to my hands, spinning my thumb band on my finger.

Magnus must have noticed my habit since he asked, "Why are you nervous? You use to be comfortable with me."

I scoffed, trying to keep the memories behind their door where I had put them. "Considering the last time I saw you was when I shared my feelings with you and then you left to 'think about it' and never came back? Yeah, I'm nervous." I stood up, grabbing my bag. "It was nice to see you, Magnus, but this was a mistake."

I walked out of the bar, glad that the bartender knew me well enough to not ask questions or get upset that I didn't buy a drink. I'd see him tomorrow and buy enough to make up for today as well.

Slamming my bag on the table, I sighed, wondering what I had done wrong to deserve seeing him again. I felt the dam break as the flood of memories rushed over me. How Magnus and I were the best of friends for so long and then I slowly ruined it by feeling more for him. I knew he could never love me like that, but I just _had_ to tell him.

I felt the tear slip down my cheek at how I and waited for my best friend, the man that I loved, to come back. I waited everyday until I was taken to the ER from my lack of sleep and not eating or drinking anything. That was when I knew I needed to give up, when he didn't even come to my bedside even after my mother called him.

But to say I hated him would be a lie, because I know I never could. I still loved the git with all my heart, even when I saw him today, I almost wanted to just run up and kiss him.

I turned and looked to my font door at hearing the doorbell ring. Why would someone be at my door? I opened the door hesitantly, stiffening at the chest in front of me. Biting at my lip, I slowly scanned upwards to see the blue eyes from earlier.

"Can I come in," Magnus asked quietly.

"Um, sure, come on in." I opened the door wide enough for him to step through before closing it behind him.

Those serious blue eyes stared down at me. "I think we should talk, can we sit down?"

I didn't say anything as I brushed past him, curling up into a chair as he sat on the couch. "What would you like to discuss," I asked, trying to stay calm as I placed my chin on my knee.

"Well, let's see, first you bring up the past and then you storm off, leaving me with a glaring 'tender."

"Magnus, I just think it's a bad idea. You didn't even come to the hospital when I was there when we were 'supposedly' still mates. What makes you think there is anything to talk about now?"

His forehead was wrinkled as he looked at me with surprise. "When were you in the hospital?"

"I had waited for you to come back like you said you would. I waited and waited until my mother came to check on me and I was sent in. She called you, but you never came."

Magnus scooted closer to my chair, his hand reaching out, but he thought better of it and pulled away at the last minute. "I never received any call or information about it. If I had, I would have been there."

"We shouldn't even be discussing this, it was five years ago." 

I went to get up again, but he reached for my wrist. "No, I want to know about this! I want to know what happened."

I yanked away from him, glaring. "Let me tell you what happened. I was hospitalized because of lack of sleep and not eating or drinking anything. All I did was stare at the door and wait. I was afraid that if I did anything that I might miss you coming back.

"After that, mum kept trying to set me up on dates who, one by one, stopped going out with me. Want to know why? Because all I could talk about was you, Magnus! Everything they did caused me to mention you, to use you as my standard! No one else could even come close to what I thought of you! So for five years, I've been alone in this house, thinking of you, comparing men to you to see if I could love them like I do you, but I couldn't." I wiped at my cheeks, my makeup smeared from me crying.

Magnus sat on the couch in silence, seeming to take in everything I said. I wasn't going to wait for a response, not this time. "You can let yourself out." I began to walk up the stairs, leading to my room.

"Do you still?"

I looked down the stairs from where the question came from. "'Do I still' what?"

"Love me, do you still love me?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do, Magnus, not that it matters."

His long legs took the steps slowly as he walked up to me, stopping a couple of steps below so we were eye to eye. "But it does matter. I've grown in these past five years away from you, but you were always there, plaguing my mind. I never heard about you being sick or I would have been there. I did come back, when I had finally decided, I did come back with a decision, but your mum said you were gone."

I looked down before asking, "and what was it that you decided?"

A slender finger tilted my head up before warm lips kissed mine. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss I had wanted for so long.

Magnus pulled away for only one thing. "Does that answer your question?" I didn't get a chance to answer as he kissed me again.


End file.
